


A Serpents Squeeze - Kinktober Day Twenty Two - Breathplay - Quefish

by Blackrayvn



Series: Kinktober [22]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Breathplay, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Choking, Consent, Consentual Breathplay, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Enthusiastic Consent, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Consent, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Hands, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kinktober 2020, Love, M/M, Sex, air play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Aziraphale is enjoying the South Downs gardensnow that God has blessed them as he watchesCrowley sleeps up in the apple tree.  Without noticeCrowley disappears, only to reappear behind his angel.The fun happens, for both.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kinktober [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950499
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	A Serpents Squeeze - Kinktober Day Twenty Two - Breathplay - Quefish

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW! - Everything is consentual
> 
> TW//Breathplay, Choking, Hands around throat.
> 
> Most Everything is in the tags, NSFW

**Kinktober Day Twenty Two - Breathplay - Quefish**

_A Serpents Squeeze_

In the middle of the South Downs garden was an apple tree, grown there by God herself as Crowley prayed to her for the first time in forever. Twisted around the tree was The Serpent of Eden, basking in the sun that shone down upon him. Not quite awake, not quite asleep, but somewhere in between waking and dreaming.

Aziraphale had come out long before, having moved his Victorian seating area to the gardens; it was a place that both remembered with a particular fondness. A place where Aziraphale sat with coco and watched the sun shimmer off of black iridescent scales. Seeing the shift in color from ebony to crimson red, the strips almost tiger-like in their appearance, all suggesting that the owner was not to be trifled with, lethal, venomous.

Aziraphale smiled, knowing quite a different side to Crowley, from as far back as the very garden he sat in looking at Crowley. The coco warmed his throat as Aziraphale let it flow over his tongue. A tilt of his head let platinum curls that were slightly longer than he usually would allow fell to the side.

Reaching up, Aziraphale ran his fingers through the curls, trying to decide whether he liked them better longer or if he should return to a hairstyle he always had. Picking up his angel wing mug again, his eyes drifted back up the tree, seeing nothing in its branches. Forgetting just how silently Crowley could move, a snake essentially, he smiled, finishing his coco.

"Crowley?"

Aziraphale stood from his chair, turning around, seeing nothing. Walking up to the tree, the single apple still perfectly lit by the sun, the branches though, empty.

"Crowley?"

Still no answer. Aziraphale started to look under the chairs, under the bushes, finally making it back to the sliding glass doors. Turning back for a final glance of the tree, something, no someone's hand slid around his front, making it's way to his collarbone, a thumb on one side, the rest reaching over to the other side.

Aziraphale gasped at the sudden contact. The gasp earning more weight pressing against his collarbone, a whisper in his ear, a forked tongue flicked out, touching Aziraphale's neck just below his ear.

"Hello angel, maybe you sssshould put down your mug. I would hate to ssssee it broken."

Crowley didn't even try to hide the added hiss in his speech; if anything, it was more pronounced. Aziraphale hadn't heard that particular sound from Crowley in ages; without meaning too, his body shuddered as Crowley pressed into his. A simple nod of Aziraphale's head and Crowley walked him forward a few feet, watching as the cup was placed on the elegantly adorned table.

Crowley's hand stayed where it was, in a V just below his throat, a worshipful hold, from collar bone to collar bone. Aziraphale felt the pull, walking backward into the cottage, saw the glass in the door slowly close without being touched. Aziraphale shivered again, realizing that Crowley was letting his demonic energies flow around them. He could feel it, not in a painful way but something that made his adrenaline fight to the forefront of his very being.

His divinity was starting to scream that he was in trouble, that a demon was touching him, that evil was flowing around him. This only made Crowley move slightly quicker, but the effect on Aziraphale was far more profound. His entire body wanted to flee or fight, but instead, Aziraphale stayed.

Crowley finally made it back to the bedroom; Aziraphale noted Crowley's nest of blankets on a far corner of the room, for when he wanted it to be darker but still warm. The bathroom door was closed, the mirror facing out into the room; that was where Crowley stopped them, turning Aziraphale to face the mirror.

The mirror reflected their image; Aziraphale took a hitched gasping breath seeing Crowley behind him. He hadn't tried to hide all of his scales; he left them; the beauty of them stole Aziraphale's breath.

Crowley's skin was perfectly decorated with freckles mimicking the very stars he had created; a new brighter had placed itself over his heart. Not like the others in color, it was more, and as Aziraphale looked, his attention stolen to that star, as he realized it glittered like a diamond.

Aziraphale felt the hand at his neck press slightly harder, dragging his attention back to the mirror, back to the scales that adorned Crowley like the most exquisite jewels ever created. Scales followed the line from his temples, disappearing behind his neck before coming back into focus down the underside of each arm, stopping over his wrists.

Aziraphale couldn't stop the sighs that were leaving him. Crowley let him look, let him adjust to the serpent at his back, letting his hand rest across Aziraphale's neck.

"Azzziraphale, ssssay no whenever you like, you'll tell me yesss?"

Aziraphale let his head fall back against Crowley's shoulder, nodding his head in agreement.

"I need to hear you Azzziraphale, ussse your wordsss."

"Yes, Crowley."

Crowley smiled, a snap of his fingers, and Aziraphale was undressed, somehow slowly, as though hands were undoing the buttons, making the clothes slide off of his body before disappearing into the nether. For a moment, Aziraphale wondered how many sets of clothing were now floating in the nether somewhere; a smile danced over his lips.

"I want you to watch Angel. Look into the mirror for me."

Aziraphale nodded, his eyes opening again, looking into the mirror at the image that lay before him. A shudder, a feeling of warmth suddenly covered his body, his lips puffed as the air he was holding escaped his lips, the sound bringing Crowley's hand further up, long nimble fingers encircled the base of his neck. Blue eyes shifted in the mirror to look at Crowley, who bowed his head, layering kisses along the side of Aziraphale's neck.

Aziraphale turned his head within the hand around his neck, opening himself for more of Crowley's attention, sighing. Crowley grinned to himself, feeling as Aziraphale relaxed against him, whatever nervousness was fleeting. Crowley could pinpoint when the air of anxiety changed to a slow-burning want, but what he wanted was his angel to need.

Crowley hadn't felt the need to be a serpent, the feeling of squeezing something under his own will, and to have a Principality, not only allowing him to but wanting it. Leaning his body against Crowley's own, relishing in the attention, was all Crowley needed to continue. Using his free hand Crowley slid it down the front of Aziraphale, turning his hand on his stomach to face his fingers down.

Slowly his fingers slid further, down; a gasp, a sigh was all the consent that Crowley needed. Crowley's delicately nimble fingers found the arousal he was looking for, as he let his fingers wrap around Aziraphale, hearing that sigh again.

"Do you like this angel?"

Crowley felt Aziraphale's knees almost buckle at the sound of his voice, at the feeling of his hand sliding up and gently slithering back down the length of his cock. Not tightly, but openly stroking Aziraphale, not enough to bring him to topple into bliss, just enough to chase after the feeling again and again.

"O-oh yes Crowley, please,"

Crowley tightened his grip around Aziraphale's cock; as the gasp started, Crowley tightened his hand around Aziraphale's neck. Silencing the gasp that threatened to leave his angel, feeling the twitch in his hand. Crowley couldn't have asked for a better response to his touch, his hand easing, hearing the inhale of breath, a gentle pant.

Crowley's hand tightened to a degree, Aziraphales breathing deepening at the squeeze, his hands sliding up Crowley's thighs, coming to rest against his hips. Holding himself against Crowley, wanting more, pressing his neck against the hand that held him hostage. Aziraphale felt the tightening around his throat, this time cutting off the air, not enough to hurt him, but oh how he wanted more.

Crowley was quite pleased with himself, he wasn't sure that the angel would let him do this, but instead, he had an angel desperately heading for need. Pressing into his hand, Crowley tightened for only a moment. Seeing Aziraphale's eyes close, he opened his hand. Aziraphale's hand flew to Crowleys, placing it back against his throat.

"Please."

"Watch usss, then angel."

Aziraphale looked back into the mirror. Keeping his eyes open, watching every move of his serpent. The hand at his neck, his hand stroking him, tightening, lessening, faster slower, there were just wasn't enough points of contact; Crowley was driving him to a new and different level of pleasure, it wasn't enough he wanted to plead for more.

Crowley felt the shift in the air again; this was what he wanted, what he was looking for. Holding the angel at a peak, not enough to topple him, enough for Crowley to grind up against the backside, placing another form to touch, of pleasure. Aziraphale's gasps ventured between Crowley's fingers around his throat to the need to be taken by his demon.

"Do you want me to ssstop?"

"Please, no, no."

Crowley smirked; keeping his hand around his throat, he squeezed, placing his knee between Aziraphales legs as his knees went weak as Crowley had his way with him. Crowley pulled them back to the bed, his hand never leaving Aziraphale's neck, pushing him back against the bed, motioning with his head for Aziraphale to scurry back onto the bed.

Crowley slithered up Aziraphale's body, sliding between his angel's legs, both hands now finding their way around the neck of an angel. Aziraphale's breath was in little pants, a gasp, exactly what Crowley wanted; with a quick snap, Aziraphale inhaled sharply, garnering a tighter squeeze around his throat as he was opened by a miracle.

"Tell me what you want, angel..."

Aziraphale may have been immeasurable on the phone, but face to face, with a demon's hands wrapped around his throat, his body screaming out for more as he writhed under Crowley, had him at a loss for words. Crowley could feel it; taking a handoff of Aziraphale's throat, he let his fingers saunter downwards, finally sliding into Aziraphale, thrusting in deep sliding over that little bundle of nerves that Crowley knew precisely where it touch.

The sudden arch in Aziraphale's body, the silent intake of air, as he closed his fingers around Aziraphale's throat, had Crowley needing just as much as Aziraphale. Fingers let Aziraphale breathe again, hearing the gasping, breathless whisper that left Aziraphale almost toppled Crowley before Aziraphale.

"Oh god, please fuck me, Crowley; I want you inside me now.."

Crowley adjusted himself as quickly as he could; both hands found their way around Aziraphale's throat, squeezing as he slid his cock into Aziraphale. Feeling Aziraphale squeezing around his cock, just as his hands were squeezing around his throat, watching his angel writhe under him as he fucked him, was far more beautiful than he thought it would be.

It didn't take long for Crowley's angel to come undone; breathless gasps cried out his name in a worshipful tone. Sending Crowley into bliss, both gasping for air, Crowleylet his body cover Aziraphale's, gentle kisses place on the throat his fingers were wrapped around, a loving hand running through his angel's hair.

"Are you okay, my love?"

"Better than okay, my dear."

A rather hoarse and raspy answer, but he had done no wrong, he hadn't hurt his angel, and now he simply loved him. Layering kisses upon kisses, gentle touches upon touches, simple yet wanted, and needed love. Crowley cared for Aziraphale for as long as he needed, cleaning him, without the use of miracles; Crowley loved his angel.


End file.
